


The Story of my Paper Life

by phigaluo



Category: One Direction (Band), The Office (US)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Office, Gigi is Kelly, Harry in Denial, Harry is Pam, Liam is Andy, Louis is Jim, Mutual Pining, Office Pranks, Office Romance, Pining, Scared Harry, Zayn is Ryan, but not really, cara is oscar, eleanaor is karen, he just likes food, louis is so in love, niall is kevin, not graphic, taylor is angela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phigaluo/pseuds/phigaluo
Summary: "Looking for this." Louis drops the leather notebook on the counter and smiles. "Yeah, you were busy with the new guy so I thought I'd take a peek at what's been occupying all your attention lately." Louis gives Harry his charming smile. The same smile he gives when he wants Harry to help him with a prank. It’s the kind of smile that makes his heart hurt a bit, but he chooses to ignore that fact. "I didn't know that I was working with the next John Lennon.""Shut up," Harry’s cheeks start blazing in embarrassment. He jumps up to grab his notebook from Louis, and Louis doesn't put up a fight. "You're just being nice." He holds the leather notebook to his chest."No I'm not. These are really good, like Grammy level good. Why haven't you shown them to me before now? I thought we were friends. I showed you my trophy for beer pong from college.""That's so different. That's funny and cool, and this is just-""Way cooler than any beer pong trophy could ever be." Louis is looking at him sincerely. "I'm serious Styles, these are great."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really just wanted to combine two of my favorite things and this happened. I already have chapter 2 written and am on my way to writing chapter 3. I just needed something to do during my federal government class so. If anyone reads this let me know? I would love to hear what people think. This chapter is based on the episodes: the pilot and the alliance

_If I left what would I do with all this useless information in my head? You know? Tonnage Price of manila folders? Um, Harry's favorite flavor of yogurt? Which is mixed berry. –Louis Tomlinson Salesmen_

_***_

_Louis said mixed berry? Oh wow… yeah he's on to me.- Harry Styles Receptionist_

***

"Damn it, Louis!" Dwight pulls out a plate of rounded green Jell-O with a stapler floating in the middle. "This is damage to company property. Michael. MICHAEL!" There's a sudden squawk, and Louis swivels his chair to look over at reception, Harry is hiding his face with his hands, but Louis can still see his dimples poking out of his cheeks proving he is giving Louis' prank a full on Harry smile. If he were one of those TV judges, Louis is sure he would have gotten at least an 8, full dimples is at least an 8.  He lives for those dimples, spends night after night contemplating how to get those dimples to make an appearance in Harry’s rosy cheeks. Wishes he could spend his whole life swimming in those dimples. 

Michael pokes his head out of his office, face confused and then immediately lighting up when he sees the stapler in Jell-O. Louis wonders what he would do in a normal office where his boss was actually competent. Probably let his annoyance for Dwight build up until he burst and then murders him in a bloody skeptical. Pranks are probably healthier. Yeah, he wouldn’t do well in prison. Michael walks over to Louis desk restraining his giggles and raises right his hand for a hive five, Louis throws a wink over at Harry, notices the slight shimmer in the receptionists eyes and gives Michael the high five he's demanded.

"Are you going to reprimand him for this Michael? This is damage to company property." Dwight asks. Michael looks at the stapler in Jell-O and the laughter he had been holding in suddenly bursts out of him in an awkward wheeze that bends his body so that his hands rest on his knees as he lets it out. Louis hears a few other people snicker at his prank throughout the office, but he doesn't care about them so much. Already got the laugh he wanted. The laugh that counts.

"Pranks can't be punished, DWIGHT. Humor is the most important thing in the world. It’s the mayo that holds the world together. This office should be run more like a comedy club. In fact, I think I should create a three drink minimum, maybe then Taylor will develop a sense of humor."

At that moment Taylor pokes her head over the divider behind Harry’s desk, lips pursed. She has on a grey blouse that’s buttoned all the way up to her neck and a cat cardigan over her narrow shoulders. Louis briefly wonders how many sweaters of cat she owns. Too many. "I'm sorry that I don't think throwing away important faxes is funny, it's irresponsible and-"

"Blah, blah blaaaaaah" Michael cuts Taylor off with a wave of the hand. "It is funny Taylor. Just because you insist on clenching your ass so tight you can't take a joke doesn't mean it isn't funny." Michael starts laughing at his joke looking around the room for the desired reaction and not finding it. Taylor storms out of the accounting corner and towards the break room, everyone's eyes watching her leave.

“Michael, that was inappropriate.” Toby’s mellow voice cuts through the room and Michael’s face tenses up.

"Well then," Louis sighs looking once more over at reception hoping to see Harry’s smile again but instead sees him ducking his head and typing something on his computer. Michael having once again successfully sucked up all the fun in the office. Giving up, he turns again towards his work phone and gets back to making sales calls, the distraction from work finished.

"So, Um, Michael, does Louis at least have to buy me a new stapler?"  Dwight asks Michael who just looks at him, then completely ignores the question and walks back to his office.

***

_I guess the atmosphere that I've tried to create here is that I'm a friend first and a boss second, and probably an entertainer third.- Michael Scott Manager_

***

"Hi, Um, I'm the new temp. The agency sent me over to start training today; I'm supposed to ask for a Michael?" Harry looks up from his notebook full of poems and lyrics and at the person who currently standing in front of his desk. He blushes a bit because of how focused he must have been on his poems not to notice a new face entering the office. His head gets a bit blurry when he’s working. Scrambling, he closes his soft leather notebook and piles some random papers to hide it from the stranger and whomever else might wonder over to his desk.

"Oh right, yes I'm sorry. Michael told me to go ahead and take you over to HR when you got here." Standing up Harry circles his desk towards where the temp is standing. "I'm Harry Styles, by the way; I'm the receptionist." He holds his hand out for a hand shake, and the new person takes it.

"Zayn Malik. Your boss is smart having you at reception," Zayn is giving Harry a look he recognizes too easily, and his genuine smile from earlier is turning into that of a tight-lipped forced one "your way to pretty to not be at the front of the office." Harry gives a forced laugh and looks away from Zayn, eyes automatically meeting with Louis. Louis is giving him a goofy grin, while also having serious eyes which reassure Harry that he is ready to intervene if Zayn continues flirting.

"Alright then." Harry attempt to cut off the unwanted flirting before it really gets going. "If you just, uh, want to follow me, I'll show you around a bit and take you over to HR." Harry starts walking, and Zayn follows. "These desk here are for the sales team," Harry stops at Louis' desk, "and this is-"

"-Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet ya pal."

"Zayn Malik" Louis and Zayn shake hands. Harry rests his hips against Louis’s desk, a position that he is very familiar with.

"The desk next to Louis belongs to Dwight, who's out making sure -" Harry blanks on what Dwight said he had to do, probably blocked it out.

"-His cousin is bagging his poop to use to fertilize their beets." Louis finishes for Harry. Yep, he blocked it out.

"Are you serious?" Zayn laughs looking between Harry and Louis who are both wearing straight faces. If only there was a way to explain how serious they were.

"Yep, you'll understand when you meet him." Harry slowly lifts his hips away from Louis’ desk and walks away continuing his lackluster tour. "This office is Michael's, who is currently enjoying his 1:00 nap" Zayn peeks through the dark windows "He should be up in about a half hour."

“He’s the manager? Is that why it’s so quiet in here?” Zayn looks around to the mellow office and everyone silently working at their desks. Harry even goes so far as to silence the office phone during nap time.

“Yep, we really try not to disturb him while he’s napping. He gets grumpy if he wakes up before 2” Harry continues walking, "this is the conference room, um over there is accounting, the desks by the wall are for the one man departments, like product quality and such." Harry points to each area he’s describing.

He then makes his way through the main room and opens the door leading to the kitchen "this is the kitchen." He opens the fridge, "make sure you label your stuff and maybe camouflage your lunch with a salad or something or else there's a high chance that Niall will eat it. I wouldn't drink the punch either; I'm pretty sure Caroline makes it with more vodka than water." Harry closes the fridge, "Those are the bathrooms, this is the utility closet, and this door leads to the annex and the break room." They walk out of the small kitchen and to another room which is more dimly lit than the rest of the office so far, the lights flickering a little.

"Toby sits on this side of the cubicle, and Gigi sits on the other, that room over there is the break room." Harry points to the door that is on the wall to the left of them "Hey Toby? This is the new temp; Michael told me to bring him over to you."  Toby slowly turns around in his chair, sad eyes looking over to them.

"Oh okay, that fine. Um, I'm going to need a minute to grab the paper work." Toby stands up ad starts rifling through his file cabinet. Harry and Zayn both stand there with their arms to the slides, awkwardly watching Toby.

"Did Michael not tell you about him this morning in your daily memo?" Harry asks.

"You mean this memo? Toby grabs a piece of paper out of the trash can and shows it to Harry. It reads, _no one will ever love you that's why you're divorced._

"Oh, Michael…" Harry crumples the memo before the temp can see it and tucks it in his back pocket. Harry wishes he could say he was surprised but this kind of thing is not unusual for Michael.

"It's okay its better than the one from yesterday." Without any further information, Toby goes back to looking through the files. Harry wants to go back to the safety of his desk now please.

"Okay than, uh, I'm not really supposed to leave reception for too long so I'm going to head back." Harry motions to the door. "I'll leave you in Toby's capable hands Zayn." Without waiting for a goodbye, Harry scurries his out of the annex and back over to reception and to his desk. Sitting down he reaches for his notebook under the pile of paper and not finding it.

"Looking for this." Louis drops the leather notebook on the counter and smiles. "Yeah, you were busy with the new guy so I thought I'd take a peek at what's been occupying all your attention lately." Louis gives Harry his charming smile. The same smile he gives when he wants Harry to help him with a prank. It’s the kind of smile that makes his heart hurt a bit, but he chooses to ignore that fact. "I didn't know that I was working with the next John Lennon."

"Shut up," Harry’s cheeks start blazing in embarrassment. He jumps up to grab his notebook from Louis, and Louis doesn't put up a fight. "You're just being nice." He holds the leather notebook to his chest.

"No I'm not. These are really good, like Grammy level good. Why haven't you shown them to me before now? I thought we were friends. I showed you my trophy for beer pong from college."

"That's so different. That's funny and cool, and this is just-"

"Way cooler than any beer pong trophy could ever be." Louis is looking at him sincerely. "I'm serious Styles, these are great."

"Thanks." Harry ducks his head to hide the blush that is probably reaching all the way down to his toes. He hates the way Louis makes him feel sometimes. Wishes he could turn it off, and ignore that sometimes he wished at the end of the day Louis was the one who kissed his cheek. He tries to push his affection down so it doesn’t read so belatedly on his face.

"What uh, what does Nick think about them?" Louis suddenly looks uncomfortable, the same way he always does when the subject of Nick comes up. Harry doesn’t want to think about what that probably means either. Choosing to ignore what’s right in front of his face.

"Oh, um, well, I showed him once and like, he's not really into poems so I just didn't think he'd want to um, you know." Harry suddenly feels a sense of shame remembering the night he decided to show Nick his lyrics. Nick had glanced at them for 10 seconds and grunted, then he returned to watching the game like nothing had happened, like Harry didn’t just bare his soul to him. He was so embarrassed at Nick’s reaction that he swore to never open his journal again. Shoved it into the depths of his dresser. But then inspiration struck and he was back to writing only a week later.

"Oh, that's right. I forget you have nothing in common with your fiancé." Louis looks annoyed now, rage barely bubbling to the surface.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry matches his energy.

"Nothing."

"Nick and I have plenty in common."

"Right," Louis is looking intensely into Harry’s eyes. Harry doesn’t want to think about what he sees in his blue orbs. Pushes is down with everything else Louis related.

"I would really like it if you would stop judging my relationship." Harry stands up from reception, "I have some faxes to do so." Harry wants Louis to leave him alone now, and Louis gets the message quick and walks back to his desk. Harry grabs a random paper from his desk and walks over to the copier, aggressively scanning it and doesn’t acknowledge the eyes he knows are on him

***

            _Yeah, Nick is my fiancé, we were supposed to get married in September but now I’m thinking spring might be nice. -Harry Styles receptionist._

***

"Hey babe, are you ready to get out of here?" Nick comes over and leans onto Harry's counter, grabbing some skittles out of his candy bowl and dumping them into his mouth. Harry looks up and smiles at his fiancé, Nick is in his warehouse uniform and his hair is dirty from sweat, he looks the same as he does every day. He looks safe, easy, and uncomplicated.

"Yeah, um, yep let me just grab my coat." Harry looks over to Louis who is on a phone call with one of his clients talking about card stalk. He’s been on the phone for most of the day. Almost like he refused to give Harry the window to come over to him and attempt to smooth things over. Which he wasn’t going to do. The whole rest of the day had been awkward since their little spat. Louis didn't even ask Harry to help him with the copier even though he's useless at it. Harry ended up just watching him try and unjam the paper stuck in one of the slots for 20 minutes without offering to help him, which he hated. He literally had to hold onto his chair to stop himself from jumping up and helping.

Harry gets up out of his desk and puts his journal on the counter next to Nick grabbing his coat and putting it on. He slips his journal into his satchel and follows Nick out the door only briefly glancing at Louis as they make their way out of the office. Louis is looking at the wall opposite them, shoulders tense, still on the phone. Harry's continues to follow Nick out into the hall leading to the elevator, fingers automatically reaching into his coat pocket and brushes a piece of paper. Nick hits the button to the elevator, and Harry pulls out the slip of paper, unwrapping it.

_I really do like your songs –L_

Harry can't help the huge smile that grows on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Nick looks over at Harry with a quizzical look.

"What?" Harry quickly folds the note and puts it back in his pocket. "I'm just excited for the weekend is all."

"Yeah me too," Nick reaches over and squeezes Harry's butt, Harry squats his hand away looking over his shoulder hoping no one saw the PDA "Come on babe, no one’s out here, plus, you promised me that you'd let me treat you to something special tonight."

"I thought you were getting dinner reservations?"

"Is that what you wanted?" The door to the elevator pings and slowly opens. "I thought you meant sex."  They step into the elevator and Nick goes to grab Harry's butt again, and this time he lets him, giving him an insincere giggle allowing Nick to pull him into his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly based on the episode: The Alliance
> 
> “Let’s go, Harry.” Harry jumps up from his desk and grabs his coat. Doesn’t even spare a glance to where Louis is standing dumbstruck. Nick ushers Harry out of the door, swings his arms around Harry’s shoulder, obviously staking his claim on the beautiful boy. Louis is just stuck starring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if anyone is actually reading this I'd love to know. My tumblr is also phigaluo, lets be friends?

_Right now this is just a job, but if I advance any higher in this company this would be a career, and if  this were my career, well, I’d have to go up to the roof and jump or something.-Louis Tomlinson Salesmen_

_***_

_I just don’t think its many little boy's dreams to grow up and be a receptionist. I like to sing and write songs and stuff. Louis says there good. – Harry Styles Receptionist_

***

 “So, did you watch the new episode of Game of Thrones Last night?” Louis is leaning on Harry’s counter at reception, casually picking though the jelly beans in the candy bowl.

“No, I actually have a life so.” Louis laughs at that, eyes crinkling in the corner.

“A life, what’s that like?”

“It’s nice; maybe you should try it?” Harry teases, Louis plops a green Jelly Bean into his mouth and hums a bit in enjoyment. Harry wonders if Louis realizes that he changed the candy because Louis told him last week that Jelly Beans were his favorite. He hopes that he didn’t make the connection, but the shimmer in Louis' eyes this morning when he saw the new candy makes Harry think he figured it out.

“But then how will I keep up with the Kardashian’s?” Harry giggle is cut off by the phone ringing.

“Dunder Mifflin this is Harry,” Harry glances at Louis as an apology.

***

Louis decides to meander back to his desk after Harry gets distracted by the phone and actually doing his job. He doesn’t want to look desperate for Harry’s attention even though he totally is. He sits down and is almost immediately annoyed with Dwight loudly shredding paper at the desk next to him. Louis suddenly remembers why he went over to reception in the first place, to get away from Dwight, and also to see Harry. Always to see Harry.

“Do you really have to be doing that here?” The lovely warmth that encompasses Louis’s body from just being around Harry quickly starts to dissolve.

“Yes Louis, I have very important documents that I wouldn’t want to get into the wrong hands. As a volunteer sheriff, I can tell you firsthand how common identity fraud is. This is a much-needed precaution, and frankly, you’re an idiot for not asking to borrow it to destroy your own documents.”

“Okay Dwight,” Louis leans over to grab one of the papers in the soon to be shredded pile. “I’m sure no one is going to try and steal your receipt for-is this really a receipt for 200 dollars’ worth of paintballs.” Dwight yanks the receipt out of Louis’ hands abruptly.

“Paintballing is a great form of exercise, and it also is good training for a bear attack.”

“A bear attack.”

“Yes stupid, a bear is a perfect predator and I am not going to rely on luck to win a fight with a bear.”

Louis rolls his eyes and turns to his computer opening mind sweeper, having got his work done an hour ago. If he can’t flirt with Harry, he might as well play a mind numbing game.

***

“Okay Michael, if you would just look at the agenda page 2” Jan, Michael, and Harry all sat in Michael’s office. Harry has his notepad out because he’s been instructed to take notes. Take notes on what exactly he has no idea. Nothing of relevance happens in these little meetings. Being a receptionist is like being forever stuck in the world’s most boring class in high school

“I didn’t get no agenda,” Michael answers her back, and Harry just fills with dread. Great, Jan has never been a person that appreciated Michael’s sense of humor. Not that that person really exists, but everyone in the office at least tolerates Michael.

“What was that?”

“I didn’t get an agenda.”

“What do you mean you didn’t get an agenda, Harry, didn’t I fax one over to you this morning? Where is it?” Jan had given up trying to hide her annoyance for Michael a long time ago.

“Yeah, Jan you did.” He answers her simply.

“Then where, pray tell, is it?” Jan is looking at Michael like he is the bane of her existence, which he very well might be. The whole office is filled with a suffocating energy and Harry would do anything to go back to the safety of his desk.

“Yeah Harry,” Michael turns to look at Harry and so does Jan “why isn’t it in my hands?”

“You uh, you put it in the special filing cabinet for corporate remember?”

“Well, Harry why don’t you go get it then.” Jan turns back to Michael and Harry scurries out of the room to somehow recreate the fax that Michael more than likely threw away two hours ago.

“Harry, what’s wrong.” Louis looks at him from his desk hanging up his phone and standing up to walk over to reception where Harry is looking through the garbage.

“Oh you know, Michael is just a toddler and threw away the memo from corporate and is blaming me for it.”

“Right, so, typical Michael.” Harry laughs and pulls out the sheet of paper from the garbage can.

“AHA! Found it.”

“Harry one: Michael zero.”  Harry smiles at Louis and hurries back into Michael’s office.

“Here ya go, Michael.” He sits down and the tunes out Jan and Michael, choosing instead to doodle in the corner of the notepad as they work through the agenda.

“So, the company has decided that there really isn’t a need for a Scranton branch and a Stanford branch so it’s up to one of you to show me that you could successfully incorporate the other branch. But that means that there is going to have to be downsizing.” Harry’s ears perk up.

“Me no likey downsizing” Michael responds.

“Yes, well, no one likes downsizing, but it’s necessary.”

“No one out there is going to go for this Jan; you’re basically setting me up to be killed. If I walk out there and tell them there’s going to be downsizing, they are going to riot.”

“I think that’s a little dramatic.”

“Don’t tell me I’m being dramatic.”

“Alright Michael, Well, that’s all I have for you today,” Jan stands up straightening her skirt a little “If you wouldn’t mind keeping this under wraps until we have a more clear plan on how this is going to go.” She opens the door and walks out of Michael’s office nodding to everyone and leaves.

_***_

_No, I’m not going to tell them about downsizing. As a doctor, you wouldn’t tell a patient that they had cancer. – Michael Scott Manager_

_***_

_Downsizing? I have no problem with that. I have been recommending downsizing since I first got here. I even brought it up in my interview. I say, bring it on. –Dwight Schrute Salesmen_

_***_

“So, a few of us were thinking about going out for drinks tonight as a sorta hump day celebration, what do you think?” Louis is back over at reception, playing with Harry’s colorful paperclips.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. Who’s all going?”

“Well me..”

“Oh, so by a few of us you meant you alone?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you first because-” Because Louis didn’t see a point in going out for drinks with his colleagues if Harry didn’t go.

“-because” Harry presses.

“-because of your closest.”

“Dwight’s closer to your desk than anyone.” They both laugh at that. “Let me text Nick and ask him.”

“Oh yeah right. Nick.” Louis’ smile shrinks just a bit.

“Are we going to Poor Richards? Nick loves their sliders.” Harry pulls out his phone and starts composing a text.

“Yeah probably. I’m going to go see if Niall wants to come, maybe Cara.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know if we’re going.” Louis hates that Nick and Harry are a WE. He hates that Harry has to text someone to see if he can go out and get drinks with Louis. It’s been so long since Louis has been in a relationship he can’t remember if that’s normal behavior or not. Truth be told, the main reason Nick rubs Louis the wrong way is because Louis is madly in love with Harry, and Harry for whatever reason, believes he’s in love with Nick. Louis thinks that Harry might love him a little bit too,  or, hopes it. Hopes that he’s not just wasting his time on a beautiful boy that will never be his.

Louis walks over to accounting and to Niall who is trying to fling little paper footballs through Cara’s finger goal post.

“Hey guys, you on for poor Richards tonight?” They both look up to him. Cara’s fingers keeping their form as Niall flicks a paper football through them.

“Score” Niall reaches his hand up and Louis high fives him.

“That sounds fine,” Cara says collecting the paper football, and Niall holds his finger as a goal post, switching their positions.

“Yeah, I’m in,” Niall responds enthusiastically.

“Do we have to go to Poor Richards? It’s always so crowded.” Taylor butts into their conversation, and the three of them look over to him sitting at the desk opposite Niall’s and to the right of Cara’s desk covered in pictures of cats.

“Actually, you think anywhere that has more than ten people is crowded.” Cara mocks.

“I’m just asking,” Taylor whines a bit, tugging at the sleeves of her gray sweater. They all just ignore her, usually the best strategy with Taylor.

“Okay cool, I’m going to ask a few other people.” Niall and Cara's nod going back to their game and Louis walks over to the kitchen, seeing Gigi sitting at the table eating a bag of chips.

“Hey, Gigi do you want to go to Poor Richards for a drink tonight?”

“Is Zayn going?” She immediately asks

“The temp? I uh, I haven’t asked him yet...” Or at all. Louis saw the way he looked at Harry that first day. Wanted more than anything to walk over and swing his arms around Harry’s shoulders, to claim what was his. But, Harry doesn’t belong to him. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that Nick adorns a matching ring to Harry claiming him more than Louis ever could. Except, Louis doesn’t believe that. He has to believe that Harry will figure out that Nick is fundamentally wrong for him and when that happens Louis will be there. Louis will be there.

“Well, when you do can you tell me? Because I really don’t see a point in wasting an outfit if he’s not going.”  Louis is trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at the silly girl. He doesn’t see a point in organizing this outing if Harry isn’t going, but you don’t see him being open and honest about it his office crush.

“Sure Gigi.”

“While you’re talking to him do you mind asking him if he has a girlfriend? I’m just too shy to ask him myself.” Gigi is giving him her best innocent face. Louis doesn’t buy it for a second. Gigi is nice most of the time, but she hasn’t quite grown out of her boy obsessing phase from high school. Not that Louis has either.

“Do you want me to give him a note and have him circle yes or no if he likes you?”

“That’s a little juvenile don’t you think.” Louis doesn’t say what he really thinks. Used to keeping his thoughts to himself. He's a master at biting his tongue.

After getting basically everyone on board for Poor Richard, including Zayn, who, to Gigi’s delight does not have a girlfriend, Louis walks back over to reception to see if Harry has gotten permission to go out for drinks from his fiancé.

“So? Are you coming out tonight?” Louis rests his arms on Harry’s counter.

“Um, well, Nick is really tired.” Harry looks at him guiltily.

“Okay, so tell Nick to go home and take a nap, and you come out.”

“Louis.” Louis' heart stings a little. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Especially since nothing would come out of a night of drinking anyway, Harry is getting married. To someone who is not Louis. He just really wanted to see a tipsy Harry, tipsy Harry is his favorite. At the last Dundies Harry ended up getting tipsy and Nick had bailed early in the night, so in a wonderful turn of events Harry ended up attaching himself to Louis’ side all night, pressing himself to Louis and giggling into his shoulder for hours. He doesn’t think he had ever smiled as much as he did that night.

“Harry.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis deflates a little but smiles at Harry anyway; he wouldn’t want Harry to feel bad. Never wants Harry to be anything but happy. Knows he could make Harry happy.

“It’s fine, maybe next time yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles at him, and Louis is glad to see one dimple, that dimple almost makes it worth it.

***

“Hey, so I thought it might be a good idea for you and me to form an alliance. Because of the downsizing. Do you want to form an alliance with me?” Dwight comes up to Louis as he is copying a random sheet of paper so he could get a better look at Harry. Louis' face breaks out in a grin.

“Absolutely I do.”

_***_

_At that moment, I was so happy. I mean everything Dwight does annoy me. And I spend hours thinking about ways to get back at him but only in ways that would get me arrested. And then here he comes, and he says, “No, Louis, here’s a way.” – Louis Tomlinson Salesmen_

_***_

“Do you want to hear the best news ever,” Louis whispers to Harry, kneeling down by his chair in reception.

“Yes.” Harry smiles at Louis. Louis lives for Harry’s smiles. Plans his day around Harry’s smiles.

“Dwight asked me to form an alliance with him because of the downsizing.” Harry breaks out laughing, throwing his head back, showing off the wonderful lines of his neck Louis’ heart maybe putters a little faster than what is considered normal. He places his hand on Harry’s arm hopefully passing it off as trying to keep his balance but really just needing to touch him just a little bit. Would touch him so much more if he was only allowed.

“You have to do something with this Louis. What are you going to do with this?”

“I’m not sure, that’s why I’m over here talking to you.”

“Oh my gosh, I am so excited. Thank you for sharing this with me. What are we going to do?” Louis loves how into pranks Harry gets. Loves his sense of humor, loves that their senses of humor blend so well together.

“I was thinking we could mess with his head a little, convince him that everyone is trying to get him fired.”

“Yes, I could talk to you about meetings with Michael so that he over hears it.”

“Brilliant. You’re brilliant.” Just so so lovely.

***

So Louis has been convincing Dwight that they're living in a real-life version of Survivor, full of alliances, back stabbing, and schemes. Which is utter bullshit, but Dwight’s best quality is his gullibility. Harry has been playing his part brilliantly, coming over to Louis desk pretending to vent to Louis over the controversial conversation he is supposedly overhearing. Telling Louis how Michael is making him spy on the employees and rating their productivity. Dwight is eating it all up. Currently, Louis has convinced Dwight that he needs to go spy on the other branches, convinced him of the need to dye his hair and dress up in a costume. He can’t wait to tell Harry.

Harry is sitting at his desk, leisurely typing something on his computer. “Guess what?” Harry’s head snaps up, a smile immediately taking over his face when he sees Louis. Louis feels warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“What?”

“So Dwight is going to,” He can’t hold back his laughter, invading Harry’s personal space, letting the constant pull that brings him to Harry that he usually suppresses take over. He puts his hands on Harry’s arm, ducks his head inches from Harry’s. “He’s going to-“

“ARE YOU TRYING TO COP A FIELD” Nick's voice interrupts the wonderful moment. Louis jumps away from Harry, skin burning where he was just touching Harry's thigh.

“What no, I, wow, I can’t even-” Louis’ mind is not working. Harry's face is also distressed.

“Nick it isn’t anything.” Harry tries. Nick silences him with a look.

“It was just a prank, I am, well we’re, there’s this thing with an alliance and um… Dwight”

“Just office jokes.” Harry tries again.

“What is he talking about?” Nick turns to look at Dwight who is standing just feet from them by the copier.

“I have no idea.” Dwight denies. Louis can’t really blame him.

“Let’s go, Harry.” Harry jumps up from his desk and grabs his coat. Doesn’t even spare a glance to where Louis is standing dumbstruck. Nick ushers Harry out of the door, swings his arms around Harry’s shoulder, obviously staking his claim on the beautiful boy. Louis is just stuck starring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say how sorry I am that this took so long. Over the summer I got really sick and nearly died. I spent July in the ICU. Anyway, for those few that do read this I hope you are excited for another chapter. Let me know what you think

    _I was down in the warehouse the other week, and I noticed that the guys had set up some goalies and a makeshift pitch on the lawn by where they unload the truck. So I decided to dribble the ball a little, you know, bending it like Beckham, and before I knew it all the warehouse guys were gathered around me, jaws dropped. –Michael Scott Manager_

***

   Michael shows up the office with a big gym bag that he is obviously showing off to everyone. He drops his bag off in his office and immediately comes out and stands in the center of the room, everyone eyes turning to him sensing an announcement about to be made. “Okay everyone we're going to play the warehouse guys in soccer today. Everyone has their stuff?” Michael had sent around a mass memo on Monday that this was going to be happening, Louis can’t help but feel a little excited. He loves soccer, dominates at soccer, and if a certain receptionist finds his feet work impressive… well… that would be nice.

   “Who’s all playing?” Louis speaks up.

   “Me of course, Zayn, you-”

   “I could play.” Cara adds “I mean, if you needed more players.”

   “Yeah right,” Michael laughs, Cara scrunches her thick brows at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

   “Just that some people are meant to play, and other to cheer. Like Harry, Harry is obviously not going to play.”

   “I think Cara would be great, and so would Harry,” Louis adds, smiling over at Harry who is shaking his head at him.

   “I can’t play against my fiancé,” Harry says quietly. Damn it, Louis would love to watch Harry run around a field for a while. He’s so clumsy in the office, Louis would love to see him adorably trip over his own two feet, maybe have the opportunity to hold onto Harry’s elbow to keep him upright.

   “Okay, who else?”

   “I wanna be the goalie. I have my face protector in my car.” Dwight says.

   “You are not seriously going to wear that are you? It makes you look like a serial killer that glues his victim's faces onto his own face.” Louis says, hating the weird plastic thing Dwight chooses to wear whenever a risk of balls flying at his face. Louis on the other hand, welcomes balls flying at his face. Hopes that Harry’s balls, NOPE not going there Tomlinson.

   “What, no it doesn’t. My nose is very fragile, and I don’t want to risk it breaking. It’s a safety precaution.”

   “I didn’t know you were so worried about your looks Dwight,” Cara teases from behind them.

   “I’m not. “Fine. You can be the goalie.” Michael states.

   “YES” Dwight jumps up in excitement.

    ***

   The warehouse crew and the office workers rarely mix, Louis doesn’t really know why he likes most of the people downstairs. Except for Nick. Nick is the worst. Ed runs the warehouse, and he’s pleasant enough, bright red hair and arms covered in brightly covered tattoos. Then there’s Paul, a burly man who obviously doesn’t care about paper shipments. Now that Louis thinks about it, that’s the only two people he knows that work in the warehouse. Besides Nick. Nick doesn’t count.

   “Okay are you guys ready to loooose!” Michael taunts his unenthusiastic opponents. Everyone is standing in the middle of the make do pitch swinging their arms and looking uncomfortable. Most of the girls are off by the dumpsters not really paying attention. GiGi and Cara are talking about something. Louis looks over to Harry who is standing just a bit away from them, smiling at Louis, Louis smiles back. Harry gives a little come here sign, and Louis begins to move, but then he hears Nick’s obnoxious voice.

   “Babe, no you come over here.” Oh. So that smile and wave wasn’t directed to Louis. Why would it have been? He’s just another coworker.

   “Nick” Harry whines obviously wanting to talk to Nick before the game in private.

   “Come on babe; I need my good luck kiss.” That makes Harry smile. Louis holds back vomit. Harry quickly jogs over to where Nick and the warehouse guys are standing, and Nick wraps his arms around Harry’s waist when he gets to him. They kiss, and Nick squeezes Harry’s bum. Harry quickly jumps away from Nick embarrassed at the PDA and looks around to see if anyone was watching. Louis and Harry’s eyes meet for a brief second and Louis cheeks burn from embarrassment. There’s no way Harry doesn’t know he had been watching the whole exchange. God Tomlinson, can’t you keep it together for one day? Harry and Nick talk for a second and Harry gives him a peck goodbye, and Nick slaps his ass as he walks away.

 ***

   So Louis is really good at soccer. Like so good. Like why isn’t he doing it for a living good? Harry can’t help but follow his every movement as he runs around gracefully handling the ball. It’s obvious that he’s the only one that has a real handle on the game, running laps around all the warehouse guys, including Nick. Nick is getting obviously frustrated. At one point Louis steals the ball from where Nick was clumsily trying to make it closer to the goal. Louis just slid right next to him, and the next second he was off, the ball between his clever feet. Harry accidentally let out a “Go Louis!” and Nick gave him an awful glare from where he was standing dumbfounded. The office people end up winning 5 to zero all because of Louis. When the game is finally over Harry sees Louis make his way over to him, gives him his best smile as he gets closer-

   “-Babe, did you see what a jackass Tomlinson was?” Nick is standing right in front of him. Harry didn’t even see him walking over, wasn’t paying attention, not to Nick at least. Over Nicks' shoulder he can see Louis flinch and change his direction, so he’s instead of walking over to Cara.

   “What? He wasn’t being a jackass, Nick.”

   “Are you kidding me!? Did you not see him steal the ball from me?” Nick temper is showing.

   “Well… that’s kinda the point of the game innit? Stealing the ball from the other team.”

   “What are you saying, Harry? Are you taking his side?”

   “Why does everything have to be a fight with you?” Harry sighs already tired of this conversation, Nick’s pettiness wears him out.

   “Whatever. I’m leaving now so if you want a ride home...” Nick starts walking away from the pitch, Harry looks around and sees that almost everyone is making their way back inside.

   “What are you talking about Nick? It’s only lunch; I can’t leave?” Harry follows Nick as he makes his way to the parking lot.

   “Well, I guess you won’t have a ride home.”

   “NICK.” Why is Nick acting like such a child? Harry and Nick stop at the car, Harry isn’t sure what he should do at this moment. Nick is obviously upset over a silly soccer game, and maybe Harry should be a good boyfriend and show him some support, but by the same token he is being a complete ass right now and had no right to say the things he said about Louis just because Louis was so much better than him at the game.

   “So, are ya coming or are you staying?” Nick holds the passenger door open to him; Harry can feel the tension, can taste it on his tongue. He knows that this is significant. Knows that the choice he makes here will affect his relationship with Nick for weeks to come. He takes a step back, away from the car and closer to the office. “Alright then.” Nick angrily slams the car door and rushes to the driver’s side and gets in. Harry barely has time to get out of the way before Nick is backing out of the lot and driving away.

***

   Harry hasn’t come back on the pitch yet. Louis only briefly heard his and Nick’s argument, he heard Nick call him and asshole, but he also heard Harry defend him. He walked away after that, didn’t want his emotions to get the better of him in front of everyone. He briefly hung by the door before going inside and saw Nick and Harry arguing on their way to the parking lot but was too far away to hear what it was about. _What if they were still arguing about me?_ He doesn’t know what he thinks about the potential that he was the main reason for their little spat. Thinks he likes the idea a little more than he should. He hears the door to the office open, and Harry briskly makes his way to his desk, using his jacket to cover his face. _Odd._ Louis watches as he sits down and moves things around on his desk all the while keeping his face hidden.

   Louis unsurely gets up from his chair and walks over to Harry’s counter, making to get some jellybeans but really wanting to see Harry’s facial expression, to maybe get a grasp on what happened outside with Nick. “Hey Harry, do ya mind if I take some of these?” Louis grabs a few jellybeans as he’s asking the question, knowing Harry wouldn’t deny him his favorite treat.

   “Ye-ah, uh suu-re” Harry looks up at that moment and Louis sees his red-rimmed eyes and his tear-stained cheeks.

   “Harry what happend.” Louis whispers and rounds the corner of the desk to get closer to Harry, kneels down, so he’s less conspicuous to the other employees.

   “Me and uh- me and Ni-ck we uh, we got in a fight, and he took the car. So li-ke I don’t have a way to ge-et home and I- I don’t even know if I want to go ho-ome.” Harry’s words are jumbled, and he cries as he says them. Louis’ chest aches to see this sweet boy so hurt by someone who is supposed to love him.

   “I can give you a ride home, or to where ever you want to go. We can drive to New York if you want, I won’t even make you chip in for gas.” That makes Harry laugh.

   “I don’t want to go to New York if that’s alright with you, but, uh, maybe could I stay on your couch? Just for a night?” Louis' heart starts beating so fast. _YES, Yes you can stay on my couch, you can stay in my bed, I’ll cuddle away the tears, I’ll love you like Nick won’t, you can stay forever._

   He doesn’t say that instead he just says, “Yes.”


End file.
